A crosswind airflow is any wind that has a perpendicular component to the line or direction of travel. The effect of crosswind airflows is a critical problem in ground vehicle safety and stability, particular for vehicles having large side areas, such as vans, sport utility vehicles, tractor-trailers, motor homes, travel trailers, horse trailers, trains, etc. The combination between the vehicle movement and the action of a traversal turbulent wind generates a complex and highly unsteady flow field around the vehicle producing fluctuating aerodynamic forces and moments that can compromise vehicle stability, producing sideslip, overturning, or derailment. Vehicle accidents caused by sideslip, overturning, and derailment produced by crosswind airflows routinely result in driver and passenger injuries and fatalities and contribute to millions of dollars in lost annual revenue in transport of goods and people in commercial motor vehicle industry. Although the safest way for motorists to deal with crosswind airflows is by reducing vehicle speed and, if possible, turning into the direction of the crosswind airflow, drivers often realize the need to take this action too late, such as when sideslip, overturning, or derailment has commenced.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to suppress vehicle instability in ground transport vehicles moving in a crosswind airflow, to suppress the aerodynamic forces and moments that crosswind airflows can exert against ground transport vehicles running in crosswind airflows, and to suppress driver fatigue in drivers, and the need for driver overcorrection or over-steering by drivers, driving ground transport vehicles in crosswind airflows.